A Certain Revealed Imagine Breaker
by RemidoDosol
Summary: "Who is Kamijou Touma?" A question that motivates so many. Friends, allies, and complete strangers, each learning the truth behind the Imagine Breaker, who has it fought for and what has it fought against. Competitions, investigations and assassinations, the hunt for answers has now started.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the To Aru Franchise**

**Firstly, This is my first fanfic, I generally tend to original stories of my own creation but I had a few ideas floating about in my head that I decided to culminate into a singular story format.**

**Secondly, I don't know if this story will catch on so I don't currently have an idea of how much I will update, so if you like the story let me know otherwise it will probably eventually wither and die.**

**Thirdly, I am always happy to receive critique both positive and negative, But I'll just ask that when critiquing that you either give examples or reasoning behind your critiques so I can improve. "This Sucks" isn't very helpful I can't be expected to improve with type of response and because of this it will go very much ignored. I also don't mind answering various questions both on and off topic if you so wish. **

**Finally, The setting of this story is taking place after the events of NT 10, except for the first couple of chapters which takes place before the epilogue. My goal is to keep this story as plausibly canon as possible without changing the real canon to make it fit. I'm also going to avoid making OCs as much as possible except for maybe a randomly generated antagonist to present a conflict every once and awhile but for the most part this is dealing with the established characters of the Raildex franchise as the come to learn more about Touma his involvement of the events of the Franchise. **

* * *

It was an unprecedented year filled with many unprecedented events, Academy City was successfully invaded. Just like Jericho their walls were proven to not be impenetrable. Great Britain fell under a Coup d'état committed by none other than a member of the royal family wearing a bright red dominatrix outfit. Hawaii suffered a major terrorist attack and the government nearly overthrown by women who is best described as the power hungry love child of Oprah Winfrey, Bill Gates, and "NSA Gone Wild."

And let's not forget the third greatest war of our planet. WWIII was filled with eyewitness claims that were so ludicrous you'd be half convinced that entire armies were just sitting around and shooting up the entire time. There were various reports concerning multiple apocalyptic events, others claiming that there were titanic golden skeletons rising from the ground as the heavens were descending upon earth, whatever the hell that means, others claiming there were Angels flying through sky, and some even go as far as claiming they saw a fucking starship. The reports of the live reenactment ripped right out of the book of revelation are bad enough but the Earth did not stand still that day so there is no reason for entire armies to go complete Roy Neary on everyone's ass, well you can only imagine the confusion when reading those reports.

There were many unprecedented events that year, but there was one event in particular that was truly unique, throughout history there have been wars, coup d'état, terrorist attacks, and overthrown governments before, the scale and the frequency may have been different but they are not unheard of nor are they completely unexpected. No, there was one event that everyone talked about; that everyone knew in the history of the planet it was truly unprecedented. An Alliance, every major government from every major country came together with mutual understanding and for singular purpose other than themselves, to stop the great terrorist organization GREMLIN and their leader Othinus from destroying the world, the battle for the world was staged at Tokyo Bay and it ended in Denmark. The details of the incident were vague to the common citizen but there is one element during it all that stood out, one incident that stood above the rest. A live international Broadcast made by none other than the great heads of states from around the world allied together to address the common citizen.

Everyone around the world stopped to watch, each expecting something different, a declaration of world peace, a confirmation that they don't have to live in fear from Gremlin anymore. But instead, it was the greatest leaders respectively praising a young Japanese boy for saving the terrorist they were trying to stop. For the first time in history the world had come together for a singular purpose, to stop the greatest terrorist the world has ever seen attempting the ultimate genocide of our planet and it ended the world's leaders making an international broadcast condemning themselves for their actions and praising the boy for joining her side.

What could you possibly say to that?

It was as if everyone's illusions of what was right and what was wrong were destroyed.

But the result was there Othinus was saved, the world is without danger, and every major government came together to praise the boy who did it.

"Who was that boy?"

Some were enemies, some were friends, and some were complete strangers, but the world was motivated by that singular question. Some wanted a literal answer, others just a personal understanding. Some were innocently curious, some were seeking redemption for themselves, others were angry and filled with hatred and now looking for revenge, some were suspecting him of being guilty of other major crimes, and some just wanted to make a profit.

As the individuals of the world take action towards their goal, towards that question, the true identity of Kamijou Touma will be known.

* * *

**That's the end of the prologue and the start of the story.**

**Feel free to comment, review, and critique.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Damage Report

**Again, Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru **

**Second chapter up and yet to actually get to the story. I honestly don't know if that is good or not. Well, anyways let me know what you think and I swear the next chapter will be starting the the actual story. As a final note the chronology for this chapter is still before the epilogue.**

* * *

It was dimly lit, there a large group standing with their heads bowed as if praying. A door opened abruptly but silently and in unison everyone's head shot up staring at the man who came through. They stared at him with intense curiosity expecting to hear his word. What was it they were waiting for? What was it they were expecting? They were waiting for hope, they were expecting the worst. No, what they really wanted was answers; for once they just wanted answers.

There was silence as the man looked around him he was surprised that this many people can fit in such a small hallway. There were many people staring at him waiting for his answer amongst them was a girl with long black hair who gave off the impression that she should be wearing a Miko outfit, she seemed to be a silent introvert of sorts but something about her looked as if she wanted to scream out. There was a girl that gave off the impression of a class president but wasn't, she appeared to normally have serious and intense expression, but her face was soft and filled with worry. There was a boy with a Hawaiian shirt that looked like he should be wearing sunglasses, despite the lack of light, but they seemed to have been replaced with a face of various emotions that not even a secret agent could read. A girl with tea colored short hair and probably a shorter temper that was unnaturally calm, standing next to her a boy with white hair and a crutch, who had a demeanor that you wouldn't believe he could show. A boy with blonde scruffy hair who for the first time didn't just look like some dumb thug and a boy with blue hair who gave off an appearance of usually having a permanent smile with eyes that are never opened but yet he was staring at him with a serious look upon his face. There was a girl with silver hair wearing a white habit sitting in the corner unnaturally silent. And in front of all of them was women who looked like an elementary student, she had pink hair and an expression with an unbelievable amount of seriousness; it was jarring to see such emotional control coming from her. All of these people and more were standing there waiting for him say something, it was clear that there was only one thing that they had in common and only one thing they were here for it was to know the fate of a certain boy.

After a few seconds of silence the frog-like man opened his mouth with a response to their unspoken inquiries.

"As a doctor it is generally against my policy to give vital information about my patients to anyone other than those who are considered members of family or to have legal relations, criminal investigation notwithstanding of course."

Heaven Canceller took a breath before continuing, "But upon taking into consideration the circumstances that had led you here and his current condition, I have come to the conclusion that it would be difficult to continue without first addressing the issue."

"As for answers towards what Mr. Kamijou was involved in, how he ended up in Denmark with a terrorist, and why his actions were being internationally broadcasted by various heads of state, I have none to give, I am only a doctor it is my job to treat the wounds of a patient who enters, it is not to keep tabs of their actions once they leave. If you wish for your questions to be answered then it is Kamijou who should answer them."

He paused for moment to let his words be understood. It was laughably ludicrous for them to expect him to know more about what Touma has been involved in any more than them, the fact that he did was besides point. Their expectations of him were unreasonable and for more reasons than one. Nothing he said was a lie but they should not expect those answers from him, it is not his place to answer them and it is not their place to ask.

"Now, as for the matter of his current state of well-being, the good news first, he is alive. Ok, on to the bad news, he has multiple shattered bones, broken ribs, and dislocated joints. His ribs have punctured his lungs in several places and he had suffered severe organ damage throughout his body. All things considered it's amazing his organs have managed to contain their shape, or any shape at all for that matter, with that amount of damage they should be tomato paste. He also is suffering from severe blood loss, sleep deprivation, and hunger. Not to mention severe levels Hypothermia and frostbite. Also there is a good chance of brain damage but at this point I haven't had the chance to check and quite frankly I don't see the need too, after all let's face it, he can't get much dumber. As a final note he is currently on multiple and various forms of life support. Any one of these injuries that I have listed are severe enough that any normal man should probably be dead but added together it would a miracle they'd be even recognizably human and with being on that much life support I'd doubt they'd ever get off of it. But don't worry he's alive after all and that's what counts, so no big deal."

The little teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe, stood there a second slightly dumbfounded by his report it was all very serious, but, "Doctor-san I appreciate your update on his condition but I don't think it's right to say some of those things you said about Kamijou-chan considering his condition."

"You don't think he's an idiot?"

Komoe dumbfounded at the audacity and clearly angry shouts using a tone no one had ever imagined could come from her voice. "Kamijou-chan may be lacking in his grades but that doesn't mean he is stupid and that has nothing to do with this, this is not the time to joke when he is in a hospital, beaten beyond recognition, and going to spend the rest of his life on life-support."

"Oh, sorry, yeah that isn't going to happen, I expect full recovery and discharge in a several days, couple weeks tops depending how long I want to keep him."

"Wait, you just said that he…"

"I said any normal man would be but Kamijou here isn't very normal is he? His body has an unbelievable amount of endurance and a quick healing factor that is practically superhuman. Does anyone know if his ability is Auto-regeneration?"

"Kamijou-chan is a level 0 with no ability to speak of."

"Oh, yeah I think I remember reading that in his file, but anyway he generally does more to heal himself then I do, like that time he came in with his arm lopped off all I had to do sew it back on and it practically healed itself not even a scar."

"Wait, Kamijou-chan had his arm cut off?" Komoe responded frantically.

"Uh, yeah, I thought you would have known, being his teacher and all"

"No I didn't."

"Well, there goes the patient confidentiality."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Well, Kamijou has been telling me that I need better bedside manner with some more humor. I guess I need some practice."

"Well, anyways just to confirm, Kamijou-chan is going to be fine and we can visit him during proper visiting hours."

"Yes, but not for at least another day, health wise he is fine but he is still unconscious and he shouldn't be bothered yet. So I would like to ask all of you to please leave for now"

Everyone had questions, enough questions to fill a book, some knew more than others but none knew enough. As they slowly walked home the day came to a close.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2! Yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Investigation Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru**

**Ok, another chapter Yippie! But due to time constraints I was forced to cut it in half. That makes me saaad. **

**Well, anyways I had more planned for this chapter but couldn't fit it in also I am going to have a really busy next couple of weeks ahead of me starting pretty much right now (I'm already pushing it trying to pump out this third before I go) because of this I can't guarantee the most timely updates schedule to follow but I do have a lot more planned for the story if you haven't dropped it by then.**

**With that being said thank you everyone for you views, follows and reviews I'm actually surprised there was anyone even interested in my writings.**

_**Also just to make sure we are all on the same page the injuries Touma sustained and the severity of which were listed off by Heaven Canceller were accurate. It is in my head canon that the Imagine Breaker doesn't just heal itself but the vessel that contains it and considering the how they addressed Touma's plot armour during NT 9 I am going to assume that I am at least on the right track of thinking, so Touma at this point isn't in any real danger and all things considered perfectly fine, nevertheless that does not diminish the severity of his injuries and it is for that reason the upcoming characters are very distraught. **_

**Finally I would like to apologize for my lack of proper grammar these past few chapters it is unsightly but in my defense I was working on these from 2-4 am dead tired and rushing to pump them out and get to work also I don't have a beta reader.**

**Anyways I hope you like this update.**

* * *

Mikoto had enough, enough waiting, enough worrying; he promised answers and delivered heartache. Standing in front of her destination, she questioned what she was about to do, was it right, would it put him trouble? In all honesty she believes he wouldn't do anything wrong but she doesn't have a clue as to what he has truly been up to or how it could be perceived by others. This wasn't just a simple decision it was practically an ultimatum. But nonetheless once she makes up her mind she'll pursue it full force that is just the kind of girl she is.

(I guess there isn't any going back; I just hope I won't regret this.)

She took a breath as she entered through.

"Good morning Misaka."

"Good morning Konori-sempai, Uiharu."

"Oh, good morning Misaka-san."

"Onee-sama." (You still have that face from last night.)

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Not much, just a couple of terrorist wannabes taking some radical actions."

"That's not much?"

"Not really, they're just idealistic extremist more than anything; they're basically radical protestors against Academy City's government's idea of equal treatment among espers, who like to blow up a few buildings to make point."

"How is that not dangerous?"

"Like Uiharu said they're basically Radical idealists, part of their protests is the useless violence against others. So, when they blow up buildings it's only used as an attention grabber, like fireworks, but something a bit flashier to make point, but they always choose abandoned buildings scheduled for demolition to ensure nobody gets hurt. Not only that but every time we've encountered them they tried their best to avoid retaliating against us and only shooting us in the arm or leg when absolutely necessary for them to escape avoiding all vital points even if it means them getting arrested."

"Besides all that, do you need something Onee-sama? I hope I don't have to once again advise you against getting involved in this investigation."

"Well, it doesn't have anything to do with this investigation, but I am here to make an official report and request towards another investigation."

Everyone stopped for a minute, Misaka making report to Judgment, that just wasn't natural. She'd solve the problem herself then wait for Judgment to follow the blue flashes and destroyed property. What could be so serious that she would make a report?

"You see, I have witnessed a person who has been involved deeply in some major events concerning Academy City and strongly suspect him being rooted in even more. From what I know he was at the core of that terrorist attack on August 31st, the illegal exchange of the Tree Diagram Remnant, The Invasion of Academy City and the destruction of the underground facilities of the 22nd district as well. He has also been involved in some other incidents outside of Academy City. Not only that but I know for a fact that Kuroko a member of Judgment has witnessed him at several of these events herself. And I believe that it is in the best nature for everyone if Judgment does a formal investigation on his activities and medical records. I would also like to request the opportunity to help with the investigation considering my personal knowledge of him and his actions."

"These are strong accusations you are making Misaka."

"I'm not trying to make accusations; I just want to know what he has gotten himself into."

"Well, we don't have any evidence suggesting he is the perpetuator of these events and we shouldn't be making a formal investigation based on personal inquiries Misaka-san."

"Well, I think we could do it."

"Sempai?"

"Technically, we could send out a request regarding his health records, under the line of him being suspected of having involvement in series of unrelated events. Being involved isn't the same as being a perpetrator. All of those events Misaka listed had left both Anti-Skill and Judgment to drop their investigations due to sheer lack of evidence of any kind. The idea there may be a key witness that has information on these events is something just about anyone would jump at the chance to find out. Not only that but the report comes from a level 5 it's kind of hard to ignore that. On top of that Misaka suggested that Shirai could confirm some of these claims as a member of Judgment and she obviously has authority as well."

"Can you confirm these claims Shirai-san?"

(Onee-sama this isn't like you, and your face was so painful last night, although I don't like you getting involved with that man, I can't stand seeing you like that. So, I guess you'll have my full support.)

"Well out of the events Onee-sama listed there are only two off the top of my head I remember being at and there being the same person. During the event on July 31st especially, he did seem to have much more of an idea of what was going on than anyone else."

"Well there you have it, a key witness who might have information on investigations that were dropped because of lack of information. That is more than enough reason to open an investigation on him."

"So what is this person's name?"

Mikoto paused for moment. She has never used his name and the first time she does it's for turning him over for a criminal investigation, she felt horrible but…

"Uh… Kamijou Touma."

"But why his medical records first?"

"The investigation is based on the idea that he is an innocent witness, but we don't have any hardcore evidence prove this and trying to question a random person about incidents that happened months ago may come across as more of an interrogation. If we are wrong about his involvement we might get slapped with a charge for excessive levels of intimidation against citizens. So, it is best to start with the medical records to see if we can confirm any injuries that might have been sustained around the time the events to build evidence to allow us pursue further. If he is indeed involved in some of these events and only as an innocent bystander than it would seem reasonable that he would have had some form medical attention. If he was the perpetrator he would probably avoid attending the hospital unless it was an extremely severe injury out of risk getting caught. So we won't just be confirming his involvement but we'd be leaning towards his innocence as well."

"Ok, I have written up the report and have a formal request for medical records upon the impending investigation of Kamijou Touma."

"Ok, as senior officer I will take these papers and make the request to his doctor, do you happen to know which hospital he goes to Misaka?"

"Yes, I can take you there and help with the records."

"Great, let's go!"

The investigation on the totally innocent bystander who probably doesn't know very much has started.

* * *

**Mikoto making a request to Judgment to Investigate Touma.**

**Muahahaha, Interesting.**

**A bit OOC I admit but I tried to keep the way she handled it as in character as possible. I hope that this doesn't turn you away, I at least felt the context made it some what believable believable, but what do you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Requested Access

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru**

**Author Notes:**

**First off, thanks for all of your support and reviews. I am happy that so many people seem to like this story.**

**Secondly: Not that it's important but I'm happy about it. I finally have gotten a profile picture and I'm rather proud of how it turned out. So please tell me what you guys think and rather or not you can read it, although I'd be very surprised if you could.**

**Thirdly: To answer some questions.**

******whwsms: That was a very good question and that is something that I'm going to repeat for anyone else who might be wondering that.**

_"Rather surprising if Touma's parents don't show up in the aftermath of such injuries as reported by the good doctor. Will wait and see if that happens."_

**_The answer to why Touma's parents won't be showing up (at least not right away) is because of the situation that got him the hospital in the first place. From what was said, to everyone outside of Touma and Othinus NT 9 never happened and the start of NT 10 is the same as the end of NT 8 and the trip to Denmark was instantaneous. In NT 8 all forms of Tokyo traffic, land, air, and sea were completely sabotaged out of commission and the same for all forms of telecommunications and the internet all of which happened in a single day. It would take days if not weeks to clean up such destruction of the cities infrastructure. (Heaven Canceller probably has a way of bypassing that overload so he can talk directly to his parents but he probably doesn't want to abuse that power and because of the traffic problem it really wouldn't do any good outside of making his parents worry all the more). Now at the time all of this was happening Touya was in fact in America making a business deal with Lindy Blueshake, the little girl Touma saved earlier ,and there is no way he is going to be able to get back to Tokyo by any legal means (admittedly both Lindy and Touya have multiple illegal ways to do so but he doesn't want to cause any more trouble then there already is.) and Shina is trapped in a gym where she was swimming with Misuzu completely unaware of anything going on. So, No they will not be visiting him to check on his injuries at least not for a while and by that time they would come he'll be completely back to normal and "How have you been lately?" is the most they'd need to check on his health._**

**Random Reader: _I appreciate your feedback. And you are totally correct about Komoe I apologize about the screw up, also English is my first language but it was 2 am - 4 am when I was writing the first three chapters so I was dead tired also I tend to have a brain that works at a rate of a thousand thoughts a minute, so whenever I type something it tends to be in the past tense of when I thought it so I sometimes subconsciously confuse which tense I should use. Should I use past tense because I already thought it, current tense because I'm typing it or future tense because by the time I thought I knew I was going to type it. It doesn't help that I live in a cultural region with a populace that seems to think "was" is a universal term of some type. Honestly it bugs the hell out me. Nevertheless I am going to go back and re-edit the past chapters hoping to do better the second time around._**

**Guest: _I loved "THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN" reference. Thank You that really made my day. But I'm more concerned of Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado getting the bright idea to mass produce Toumas._**

_"...And **with the simple low low cost of 180,000 yen you too can own** your very own personal Touman. Call Now and we'll throw in a second Touman absolutely free! (shipping and handling not included)"_

**Finally, I would like to apologize for the cracked introduction, it sometimes helps to get my writing juices flowing when I can start in a way where I don't have to worry about the context. I left in there because I thought the result was kind of funny. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

Somewhere (probably at a hospital) at some point in time (about a half an hour after the last chapter) this conversation was taking place.

(This needless introduction is being provided by a narrator who is getting paid by the word. Cow, Dog, Fire, Oxymor…)

Author – You don't get paid, so stop screwing around.

Narrator – I better be getting paid, I'm part of the union.

Author – What Union?

Narrator – Uh, Narrator's United?

Author – You're Fired! GET OUT! Does anyone else want to get the story started or do I have to do it myself…

Anyone Else – …

Author – Myself it is then, I knew I shouldn't have hired that asshole.

Narrator – Umm…

Author – What do you want?

Narrator – So uh… When can expect my paycheck?

**To protect the virgin eyes of the readers the following scene has been censored.**

To Be Continued…?

* * *

"…And as you can see we have the proper paper work and would like to request your assistance and to be allowed access to his records."

Konori finished with the explanation that we already know but never heard, and waited for the frog face doctor to respond.

"I understand, I do hope my patient hasn't been giving you trouble."

"Not that we believe, it is only precautionary."

"How much of his medical records are you requesting?"

"We have eye-witness confirmation of him being involved with several incidents over the past few months and is suspected of more. So we are currently requesting everything in this past year but may request more should evidence arise to suggest such measures. Also if possible we would like to request any updates made onto his records during the length of the investigation"

"I understand I'll have some nurses bring them out for you."

A few minutes passed by before a young woman in a nurses outfit was seen struggling to carry a massive binder with the thickness of the length of her forearm. Mikoto seeing this rushes over to help carry it on the counter.

"I appreciate you thoroughness but as stated before I only needed the files for this year, not his entire life."

"Yes, I know don't worry this only Part 1 of 5."

As he said that four more nurses came around the corner each carrying a binder which thickness was that of the length ones forearm.

"All of this, this is all one year?"

"Technically it's still only November, so it's not a complete year. Did you still want updates?"

"Uh…We'll just tackle this for right now and request more if we need it."

"Well, Ok but before you go you're probably going to want this."

The doctor then pulls out sixth binder, admittedly only half as thick as the others but still ridiculously massive. Konori legitimately and understandably stressed at this point.

"What is this, you said there was only FIVE?"

"Table of Contents."

"What?"

"His records have gotten large enough we decided to start indexing them."

* * *

SR_MythBuster357: Yeah, that strange boy with the spiky hair helping the terrorist from the broadcast, I don't know why but I think I've seen him before.

KS_BCLover89 – Of course you did he was on that super news broadcast for WWIII.

KU_BloodDolphin42: Helping a terrorist, there might be hope for him yet, soon he will see the dark side is much more fun.

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: I sure would love to see how my big sisters would react to that.

SR_MythBuster357: Wait, you guys know who it is. Who is he?

KU_BloodDolphin42: I'd rather not talk about it.

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: Yeah, this little pussy is right, he's a pain in the ass.

KU_BloodDolphin42: I am not a PUSSY!

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: You have the ears to prove it.

KU_BloodDolphin42: I DO NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T HAVE A NEKOMIMI ATTACHMENT!

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: Did you remove them again? Bad girl, I guess as punishment I'm going to have to reinstall them for you and add the tail this time.

KU_BloodDolphin42: FUCK YOU! So Long and Thanks For All the Fish, Bitch.

KU_BloodDolphin42: logged out.

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: What is that, your new over and out signal, Lame.

MW_SexyUpgrade0001: logged out.

SR_MythBuster357: What the heck was that all about?

KS_BCLover89: Just a couple of brats Super Bitching.

SR_MythBuster357: What was the news broadcast you were talking about then?

KS_BCLover89: During WIII there was live broadcast of the aftermath of some massive battle and there was a super spiky head boy in the background, not the most noticeable but in my line of work you have to super notice those details. I'll send you a link.

SR_MythBuster357: Thanks, so do you know who he is?

KS_BCLover89: No, but he seems super interesting and I have been super bored lately with no work, so I guess I could enjoy an investigation and with my connections and strange redirection of information surrounding him, this might fun!

SR_MythBuster357: A search for a real myth this going to be so awesome. I'll help with the investigation too.

KS_BCLover89: The network you built here is amazing, even I can't crack it. With someone of your super skills this might be even more fun.

SR_MthBuster357: Awesome! See you later!

KS_BCLover89: Later!

SR_MythBuster357: logged out

KS_BCLover89: logged out

* * *

There were two towering pillars standing before the girls nearly hiding their existence from onlookers as they stand on the curb leading to their destination they stood outside the massive building from which they had come; one girl asks the one question that might just save them both.

"How about we call a taxi?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

A few minutes passed by as the taxi arrived they loaded the stack of binders sitting in front of them into the vehicle and made their way back to the 177th branch.

* * *

"What the-"

"Uiharu…?"

"We are receiving a massive surplus of information transfer on the network."

"Isn't that normal, I mean I we can get on the internet any time we want."

"No it isn't, for one the 177th branch is closed network. We have the ability to access the internet from within but the same can't be said for the reverse. Secondly it isn't coming from the internet; the data transfer is completely inside network going from one account to the other. The problem is that none of these accounts should exist."

"Why not?"

"Only the administrator can create a guest account and it can only be accessed by the approval of someone with administrative access."

"Well, who has administrative access?"

"Me! Only me! I built the security, remember."

"Is it possible to gain administrative access?"

"No, in order to grant administrative access you have to be approved by the administrator, and I randomly change the password every other week so there is no way someone can gain access at least not without direct access to the terminal even still I made sure that direct hacking would be difficult for even me, not only that but there hasn't been any break ins, so it wasn't a forced hack. They would have had to know how to log themselves in as the administrator to give them access as one."

"Wait, are suggesting someone within Judgment is doing this?"

"That's the only possible expl- SHIRAI KUROKO!"

"YES?!"

"Take me to this address NOW!"

"But That's-"

"YES!"

"OK!"

SWOISH

"We're Back!"

"Can we get some help carrying th…Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

Filled with a fury of the likes that have never been seen on this planet Uiharu Kazari raged unto the not so innocent little girl as she cowered in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL SATEN! YOU CAN'T JUST HACK INTO THE SERVERS OF A LAW ENFORCEMENT AGENCY TO MAKE A CHAT ROOM FOR CONSPIRACY THEORIES!

DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO IT WAS YOU ALLOWED INTO THE NETWORK, FOR CHRIST SAKES THEY COULD BE CRIMINALS!

SERIOUSLY SATEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"I can't believe you just swore."

* * *

**Final Notes:**

**For those who haven't guessed SR_MythBuster357 is Saten Ruiko. KS_BCLover89 Kinuhata Saiai BCLover is short for B and C movie Lover NOT Black C#ck Lover, You Pervert. KU_BloodDolphin42 is Kuroyoru Umidori, Umidori found out pretty quick that it is difficult to make Dolphins sound threatening, and although the number 42 seems random at first as you can see as the conversation continues it is not. MW_SexyUpgrade0001 is obviously MISAKA WORST since she is the 1st batch of third generation she felt the need to superiorize her serial number.**

**So in the end. Yes, Saten hacked into the closed network of a law enforcement agency so she could create a chat room to talk to criminals about conspiracy theories.**

**Thanks Again!  
"So Long And Thanks For All The Fish!"**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Heart Breaking Betrayal

**Disclaimer I don't own To Aru.**

**Author Notes: First I am sorry for such a long wait for the next update. I've been rather busy lately but instead of keeping you waiting any longer here is the first portion of what was supposed to be a larger chapter. I'm still working on the rest but have to get around my own schedule to do it.**

**Blood Trinity - I don't know if I will get around to explaining it in story so I will here. It is my headcanon that many of the Urban Legends on the website are very obscured and inaccurate retellings of real events concerning the dark side of Academy City. But with majority of the Dark Side as it pertains to the students have been abolished to a large degree many of those whose entire lives revolved around it are left with nothing to do. So in this story some of them like to keep watch of the Dark Side in hopes of looking for some fun by frequenting the Urban Legend Site.**

**Guest - There is an actual reason within the story that will be explained later but the choice to give them such large amounts of paper documents instead of digital copies of Touma's records was played up for as much laughs as I could get because it would've been a missed opportunity if I didn't, either way there is a reason for it.**

**I would like to give my thanks to those who have read, commented and reviewed this story and I would also like to thank you for your patience against my terrible updates schedule. And to show my appreciation I have decided to add more to each update. From now on each update will come with a random, useless, and interesting trivia fact. For example**

"_Did you know that there is a working ATM in Antarctica."  
_

**Yes because we all know how awesome those malls in Antarctica are, right.**

**I also believe that it is good for a writer to try to acknowledge and get involved with their readers as much as possible, so from now on alongside with the fun facts I will also be doing Q&As if at any time you have question for me please feel free to ask either through direct messaging or through the review section and I will try my best to respond accordingly. These questions do not have to pertain to the story ,they could be more about myself if you wish or just my opinions something that you either like or dislike there isn't anything you can't ask only things that I can decline to answer, like what my credit card number is.**

**I hope this chapter is satisfactory to all who read it. And I hope to receive your response regarding it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"…So as you can see, all of the information surrounding this guy has been either altered, changed, misplaced, or completely deleted, and the only solid congregation of information is on this super tight network that not even I could hack."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Ever since the dark side has been removed no one ever has anything fun to do. And a bunch of information being eliminated and altered even on the urban legend site where information is already super obscured doesn't investigating this sound fun?"

"But why ask me, weren't we enemies?"

"Who cares, this won't be as super fun by myself."

"What about the rest of ITEM?"

"Hamazurra is out somewhere again, Mugino seems preoccupied with something and I haven't seen a face like that on her in a long time and I sure as hell ain't gonna be the one stupid enough to get in her way, and Takitsubo is too busy taking care of Fremea. So I'm outsourcing to the different super factions of the dark side. With our combined connections we could totally figure out who this super terrorist esper is. So are you interested?"

"Well, guess this could be interesting. Do you have any leads?"

"Of course, say do you always wear that red dress?"

* * *

As Saten was cowering in fear from the verbal onslaught, Kuroko took the initiative to teleport away any blunt and heavy objects. Although all possible homicide weapons have been removed it seems murder was inevitable, for Uiharu's own two hands were weapons that even the strongest level 5 couldn't handle and the poor innocent victim was left in blaze on the floor. The rest of the dorm was burning to the ground and the victim was trapped until there would be nothing but ash. Uiharu had ensured that the evidence was irreparably destroyed. Outside the dorm Kuroko stood there with her partner and stared with fear and awe as the fire in her eyes was almost as if she was satisfied with the carnage that she had unleashed. The screams of horror and pain could be heard as it fell unto death ears.

"MY COMPUTER!"

"Seriously, I didn't know you can set objects on fire just by touching them?"

"YOU KILLED IT!"

"Heh heh neither did I, I only meant to toss it out the window."

"WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE PERSON BLOWS UP A YOUNG TEENAGER'S COMPUTER?!"

"She seems rather upset."

"Well, she should be, this is what she gets for being so irresponsible, besides now that her computer has been destroyed and I was the only one to catch on to her little chat room there isn't any evidence to suggest anything happened."

"I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A BACK UP HARD DRIVE!"

"Uhh, you forgot about the dorm building burning to the ground, it kind of draws in attention you know."

"Don't worry the fire safety system should activate any time now and put out the fire before it leaves her room."

As she finished an alarm had gone off and people were exiting the building calmly.

"Ah there it is."

"Ok so the building didn't receive any damage but the same can't be said about her room, where do you expect her to live exactly?"

"Well her room will need some time to be repaired and refurbished, then she can move back in. Until then she could either live on the street or choose to live with me after all her punishment is far from over."

Kuroko's spine shivered at Uiharu's lack of mercy but still she brought forth the courage to bring out the obvious.

"Couldn't she just get assigned a different dorm?"

"More than likely, yes, but then again all of that is done through computers, now isn't it?"

At this moment Kuroko had realized it was a good time to shut up, unfortunately for her Saten did not.

"UIHARU, WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY COMPUTER? THERE WAS NO REASON T-"

_**"SHUT UP! YOU HACKED INTO JUDGMENT'S MAINFRAME, GAVE OUT ACCESS TO IT TO COMPLETE STRANGERS, AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK ONCE ON HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD CAUSE!  
I'M IN CHARGE OF THE INTEGRITY OF OUR SECURITY! EVERY BIT OF INFORMATION THE 177TH BRANCH HAS EVER RECEIVED WAS IN THERE, AND IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY TO ENSURE EVIDENCE DOESN'T GET LEAKED AND THAT THOSE WHO MAY HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST ANY JUDGMENT MEMBERS CAN'T GET THEIR PERSONAL INFORMATION TO HARM THEM!  
THEY TRUSTED ME WITH THAT JOB AND YOU BETRAYED ME! I COULD GET FIRED OVER THIS AND FOR WHAT A CHAT ROOM FOR URBAN LEGENDS AND CONSPIRACY THEORIES, IS THAT REALLY ENOUGH FOR YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND PUT EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT IN JEOPARDY?!"**_

Uiharu was holding back tears but unlike previously these weren't the tears of an overemotional little girl but the tears of mature woman trying to hold back the pain of a betrayal and a shattered heart.

'I've never seen a face like that on her, was her rage a front for her true feelings?' Saten thought to herself as she tried to speak but Uiharu's response shut her down before she even had a chance.

"Just leave me alone." These final words were heard as she walked away with her head down turning her back on her dear friend.

Kuroko walked up beside Saten as her eyes watched Uiharu's already small and grow even smaller. Both stood there in silence and self-reflection that could have lasted two seconds or two hours neither really knew nor thought about it. But what was thought about was that for the first time Saten admitted to herself that she didn't think about what she had done but now she wasn't sure if she could ever stop.

"I really put her in a bad situation didn't I?"

More than you know, It's Judgment regulation that an incident like this gets reported and the culprit taken into custody, and that would probably have led you to receiving some jail time."

Saten stared at her in shock unable to think of what kind of words she should respond with. But it was Kuroko who responded by continuing her train of thought.

"But she didn't report it nor did she bring culprit in, she instead withheld and destroyed evidence, lied about the committing of a crime, and even committed arson, to keep a "criminal" from going to jail. All of these are serious crimes but even worse for a Judgment officer."

Kuroko paused for moment, rather she was undergoing a form of reflection and deep thought or just wanted to put emphasis on what was to follow was unsure and still is.

"If this incident was found out you would probably get off much easier because Uiharu's over the top series of illegal actions would not only suggest admittance of guilt with the serious offenses she had committed trying to hide the crime but her guilt of the original crime itself. She would probably not only get fired but also face serious prison time and be expelled from her school and maybe even kicked out of Academy City. The judge would probably look at the successful hack of Academy City's law enforcement network to create a chat room as a basis to sell information on Espers and technology and Uiharu's actions as an attempt to remove evidence of her own involvement."

Filled with overwhelming guilt, Saten's eyes had become that of pools as she struggled to respond.

"What could I- How could I possibly make up for that, I practically ruined her life?"

"If you asking if she could ever forgive you, I think the answer is obvious that she will."

"How could you think that, after all of this how, no, why would she ever forgive me?"

"Because despite feeling betrayed, despite knowing full well what happen if she did, she still cared about you enough to keep you from getting in trouble even if it meant her getting in more trouble as result. As for what you should do, I don't know but I don't think what you do is the point, it's the fact that you want to that makes it obvious that your friendship isn't over."

* * *

**Ok, A lot of feels in this one. Kind of of a mood whiplash from last chapter but what do you think is their friendship destroyed, am I that sadistic of an author. Please feel free to give me you feed back, it will be most of appreciated.**

_**So Long and Thanks for All the Fish!**_

**Signing Off.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stirring Up The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru**

**Author Notes: Thanks again for everyones support. With said I want especially thank Punitor567 for giving me a very thorough analysis with proper criticisms, these are the type of reviews I especially enjoy because it gives me proper idea of how I can do better. Secondly I can't believe it took someone this long to point out many of the criticisms you did. I've been expecting someone to do so for a while now but it hasn't happened. In other words yes, I am aware of your concerns about the story and have been expecting someone to call them out. **

**First as far as what tone the story is going for. It's whatever I want it or need to be. Writing a silly story does not mean that the writer cannot be serious about the progression of the plot and conversely writing a serious plot does not mean that the writer has to make the execution of the story serious. I am not used to writing fanfics I'm used to writing my own stories with their own style and usage of tone, I often will set up important and serious plot elements through scenes that are often very ludicrous and silly and it is how these elements develop along the way that gradually change the tone of those elements. Also keep in mind that I am used to writing novel like stories where chapters are 30-40+ pages long and everything I updated so far was originally supposed to be a a part of a single chapter but those type of updates are unreasonable for me at this time so I had to change the pacing which forces me to change how the story unfolds itself but nonetheless the story and plot is serious of what it's trying to do even if it's execution sometimes silly.**

**Secondly, as far as Uiharu out of character rampage goes I do feel it is justified, the two things Uiharu takes the most seriously and cares the most deeply about are her friends and her responsibilities as a member of Judgment, and this incident attacked both of those at personal level. Even in canon Uiharu has been known to be pretty hard core when it comes to Judgment such as being tortured by Dark Matter the second strongest level 5 for information and refusing to give in and The entire incident with the runaway tanker truck with radioactive nuclear chemicals, I mean come on that was some serious 007 Mission Impossible level shit Uiharu pulled, and even within that volume in the author notes Kamachi point blank states that when Judgment is involved Uiharu can get really out of character. **

**I know that you did not mention it but I felt the need to cover Saten's out of character usage of Judgment's network as well, although what she did was very stupid and I will admit that, her actions were partially justified as it pertains to the plot we have just yet to get far enough to see how or why. Also Mikotos out of character going to Judgment for help on investigating what Touma had gotten himself into wasn't supposed to happen. Originally Mikoto was to start her own investigation and Judgment got involved in something that led to their own investigation of him as well. But things were changed around because of the pacing. The way these updates work they wouldn't allow for my standard 3-5 chapters each with 40+ pages in Times New Roman Single Spaced 12 pt. Font to set up a basic premise like I normally would, the pacing just wouldn't allow it and it really bugs the hell out of me but I had to make some changes with the set up to kick start things a bit faster and it's still taking quite while.**

**Thirdly, As to how Uiharu set the dorm on fire I originally planned on her directly setting it on fire manually from her computer by accessing the DOS prompt but I phased that idea out before I even started writing to one that could be intricately connected to several different elements of the plots for both Railgun and Index, I was going to wait on details and specifics but since you pointed it out I decided that it was best to answer. Basically, it wasn't intentional she never meant to set anything on fire but when Uiharu grabbed Saten's computer she unintentionally set it on fire with own ability that temporarily increased power and out of her own control due to her extreme overemotional state and the rest of the dorm caught on fire from the flames from the computer. In other words her extreme overemotional state led her to temporally go through RSPK Syndrome. A phenomena that occurs do to various reasons, extreme emotional states being one of them. The result of RSPK Syndrome causes their abilities to increase and sometimes even lose all control over them. This has been seen with Musujime Awaki during the Remnant arc and the entire events of the Poltergeist Arc were caused by this phenomena, not to mention Therestina Lifeline and Gensei Kihara developed the Body Crystal drug that was used by Therestina in that arc. Body Crystal was designed to actively invoke RSPK Syndrome, and it is the same drug Takitsubo was being forced to take in order to utilize her abilities for ITEM. Judgment had also been involved with investigation of the Poltergeist Incident and the Body Crystal.**

**I hope this properly addresses your concerns of the story and if not feel free to ask me or criticize me more about those concerns and thank you again for such a detailed analysis on you thoughts.**

**IMPORTANT: At some point in the story I will need a police sketch of Touma with some specific requirements and because I lack proper drawing and photoshop skills I am calling out to anyone who might be interested in helping me out with it, all credit will go to you of course and the person who helps with it will also get to hear some spoilers concerning that plot point, if anyone is interested please feel free to either contact me through the messaging system or the comments and review section where we can talk about the further details from there. This request is still considered good until I update saying otherwise your help would be most appreciated.**

* * *

** _Fun Fact: The Cocoa Cola Company produces enough Regular Coke a year to run the entire Niagara Falls for 10 straight minutes._**

* * *

"So, you want to know about that fucker on the TV makes sense I would like to know what the hell all he was trying to pull myself, but why you asking me about him?"

"Because we're bored and all the information surrounding this person has either been altered or super deleted even on urban legend site where information is already very inaccurate to begin with it's like somebody is trying to super hide his existence."

"Well that's a given, of course information about him is controlled but why do you feel the need to make me the first one you ask?"

"Because you are making it obvious that you know something, and you are someone that she knows, so it beats trying to search from scratch."

"Wait, I'm the only person you know who has information about him?"

"Of course, that's why we're super asking you?"

A sly and mischievous smile spread across her face when Umidori had realized how far out of the loop they obviously were.

"Actually, I don't feel like telling you fuckers anything."

At that Kinuhata's smile grew as she ascended into the dark villain that sends terrors through the spines of children.

"I could always tell Super-Hamazari that you have been eating nothing but sweets for months and haven't once brushed."

"OK OK OK, I'll give you some leeway to start your investigation but nothing more."

"Why not tell us everything?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun if I did now would it, after all what would be the point if I told everything. It's not like you really care about the result of the investigation you just want something to kill some boredom."

"True."

"Listen, you want to get some information to work off of just ask random people. That bastard has built up a reputation several times over."

"Are suggesting that he's so famous that any random person would know, and we were just left out of the loop?"

"No, what I'm saying is that many people know of him but very few people know who he is or that other people know of him as well. Seriously just ask someone."

As she looked around she found a random person walking through the park that she had been sitting in before being disturbed.

"Hey you!"

A rough looking teen stared at what he thought looked like a silly Goth-punk wannabe little girl. Lucky for him the idiot did not voice his thoughts for he might have just ended up as a punching bag hung from a tree by his own intestines if he had.

" Uh…Yeah?" He answered with a genius level vocabulary.

"What level are you?"

"I'm a Level 3 pyrokineticist" the idiot proclaimed proudly.

"Do you know a spikey haired guy who constantly shouts "Such Misfortune?"

"That Fucking Bastard, yeah I know him and I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him." As he said this he blasted a tree with a fireball that miraculously didn't cause a massive fire in the park.

"Can you really."

The idiot went to respond but bit his own tongue and stood in silence as if to attempt to make a proper come back that he knew could not.

"Well, I'll hire somebody to kick is ass."

Both Kinuhata and the girl in the dress were surprised to see such a change in one person first he was filled with stupid levels of pride. Then the mere thought of the guy they were looking for caused him to nearly burn down park, just for him to nearly be filled with fear at the idea of having to fight him.

"See? Of course your best turn out for results would be to ask girls."

"Girls? He goes around getting into fights with girls?"

"Well, I don't think it really matters to him rather or not you're a girl, guy, crippled, pregnant, young or old he'll fight you if feels like it. But that's not why you should ask them, it's not the fights it's his ability to gain their affection that becomes a problem"

"So he's a super womanizing pervert who's willing to pick a fight with anyone breathing?"

"Well, that isn't exactly a false statement but there's more to it than that. Either way make sure you ask around any restaurant or grocery store anywhere where they might sell food. You should definitely get some feedback if you hit the right places."

"So, basically we just need to go around and asking women, food shops, and any guys who may have ended up in a fight with him about what they know until we can piece together enough information about him to truly get into the deep level of investigation, right?"

"Basically yeah, if you ask me I might give you too much information too quickly for it to make it worth your time."

"I guess this can allow us to blow time and super enjoy ourselves."

As they were walking away they were stopped by a last remark that was much more tense than one would expect Umidori.

"Also, I know that you're just having fun but don't go investigating too deep into this guy, ok. If you think that you've seen the darkest and most twisted shit this world has to offer, you're wrong. Outside these walls which protect us, there is a Hell so dark and so twisted you can't even comprehend it, the outside world runs on different laws, laws that defy the very nature of what we have come to understand about our reality and your only savior is ignorance."

"Thanks we'll keep that in mind Morpheus."

"Fuck You."

From there they went their separate ways Umidori left the park as Kinuhata and the Girl in the dress went further in thinking about what was said.

"I don't like it."

"What?"

"Umidori, the entire time she avoided trying to talk about him so much so she even helped us find more ways to find out about him."

"What's the problem with that?"

"She is super conceited if she knew information that we didn't and wanted she would have taken pride in that fact and super dangled it in front of us, and she would never go out of her way to help us."

"But that's not what happened, so you're thinking that maybe she wanted to avoid talking about him."

"Possibly, but then there was that warning she gave us, she super isn't the type of person to warn others of possible dangers."

"She definitely seemed completely unsettled thinking about whatever it was she was warning us about."

"So what is it she finds so terrifying, the guy we're investigating or 'Hell from the outside world' that follows him?"

They stared at each other as a seemingly eternal silence fell between them.

"I'm starting to think we should be getting super paid for this."

"Yeah."

* * *

SWOISH

"Oh, Kuroko there you are, we need your help."

"What do you need Konori-senpai?"

"You see these two binders, there are four more of them on the sidewalk right outside, Misaka-san is keeping watch to make sure no one tries to steal them but they are very big and heavy and kind of hard to carry up all these stairs."

"So, you just need me to teleport them up to the office?"

"Yes, and once that's done we can start on the investigation."

"Got it, I'm on my way sissy."

SWOISH

* * *

_Attention to all whom it may concern._

A bounty has been put on the head of a unique individual with a rare ability. The subject of the bounty is known as Imagine Breaker. Subject must be captured alive for full bounty, dead for partial. Once the subject is captured reply to this email to receive information of the destination that the Imagine Breaker must be delivered to. There is no limit to which method you use to send the subject as long as the body is confirmed. At that point if Imagine Breaker is confirmed to be alive then the full bounty will be automatically transferred to your account. If the body is confirmed to be dead then the partial bounty is will be transferred.

**BOUNTY RULES:**

1. _Any Information on the Imagine Breaker must be investigated on your own with your own expenses._

2. _Equipment needed to capture Imagine Breaker must be acquired on your own with your own expenses._

3. _Equipment needed to kill Imagine Breaker must be acquired on your own with your own expenses._

4. _Body dead or alive must be sent to the designated location at the designated time as accordance to these specifications after replying to this email._

5. _Your reward is based on the confirmed condition of the body once received, not when captured._

6. _All terms are non-negotiable._

**BOUNTY:**

Dead: 10,000,000 euros

Alive: 100,000,000 euros

_Thank You For Your Patronage._

_Good Luck._

* * *

Holding the mysterious email in hand a twisted smile spread across the face of the 4th Ranked Level 5 Mugino Shizuri as another hunt begins.

* * *

**Yes, another update out. The story is slowly starting to unfold but how much more can it unravel before it gets going?**

**Thanks Again for your support.**

_**So Long and Thanks for All the Fish!**_

**Signing Out.**


End file.
